


To Play a Role

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Boys In Love, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Derek, M/M, Party, Politics, Stiles Loves Messing with Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Stiles and Derek find themselves at a party, playing politics. There's some flirting, which Derek completely misunderstands the point of and Stiles is a lovable little shit. Also, I suck at summaries.





	To Play a Role

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/gifts).



> WOO! I'm like 2 months late to give this gift but here it is. So this is part three of a thing I did on Tumblr, where I asked 3 fellow Sterek writers to give me a phrase so that I could surprise them with a story each. Siriusstuff gave me the phrase, "Life of the Party" so here we are with the story for her! This is also unbeta'ed so any mistakes are all mine lol.

“Life of the party right here! Stiles Stilinski, Emissary to the Hale Pack. Don’t worry, you don’t have to write the name down. You’ll remember me.”

Derek was trying his level best to not grin at the way Stiles dominated the room the party was being held at. Most of the werewolves were giving Stiles confused looks, but the other humans, which included two werewolf mates, and an Emissary in training, were clapping as Stiles did a couple of dance moves Derek was sure he had learned from the 80’s exercise DVD he had watched last week.

“Alpha Hale.” A voice hissed, and Derek looked over as an elderly werewolf, Vic something, who was a bit of a snob and very traditional, made his way to Derek. “You must control your Emissary. He is causing quite a ruckus.”

Derek looked around the room, before lifting a brow at the man. “Is he? No one seems to be disturbed. A couple of guests are giving Stiles weird looks, but he’s used to that. He wouldn’t be himself if he wasn’t unique.”

Vic growled under his breath. “This is my son’s home and I do not appreciate your Emissary behaving this way. Control him or leave.”

Now Derek’s temper was flaring. But before he could say anything, Stiles spoke from behind him. “That’s interesting. I spoke to your son, Albus, and he seemed to think I was hilarious. His conference call should be over soon. Why don’t we ask him what he thinks about my dancing?” Vic huffed and glared but then walked out of the room, grumbling under his breath. “Ow! Derek, what the hell?” Stiles asked, rubbing the part of his arm Derek had just pinched.

“Albus likes you because he’s trying to get into your pants. You spent five minutes in his presence with me and he couldn’t stop flirting with you.”

Stiles grinned. “What can I say? I’m charming as fuck.” Stiles teased and kissed Derek’s cheek when he growled. “Let’s finish up our social obligations here. I want to go back to the hotel and hear you growl for all the good reasons.”

“You damn tease.” Derek said with a groan before bracing himself to social with the others, knowing that the more allies his pack had, the better off they were.

 

When the party was over, Derek found himself wanting to rip Albus’ head clear off his body as Albus lifted Stiles’, fucking lifted, Stiles’ hand to kiss his knuckles. Stiles grinned and even batted his lashes, being the biggest little shit. Then Albus turned to Derek with a smile. “Thank you for coming Alpha Hale and bringing your charming Emissary. I look forward to the next party.”

Derek simply nodded and grasped Stiles’ arm, dragging him outside and to the car. Stiles grinned the whole way there and didn’t say anything until after Derek took off. “Geez Derek, jealous much?”

Derek growled. “You did that all on purpose.”

“Duh. But not because I wanted to flirt with the guy. I mean he’s hot, but he doesn’t have anything on you. And he knew I wasn’t interested in him that way anyway.”

That statement made Derek pause and he turned to look at Stiles when they reached a red light. “What do you mean?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Albus fucking respects you, Derek. He sees you an example of what an Alpha werewolf should be and wants his pack to become allies with ours. And do you know the real reason he flirted with me when we arrived?”

“Because you’re hot and anyone would love to flirt with you.” Derek said without pause, driving again.

Stiles grinned again. “That too. But it was because he was intimidated by you and didn’t know how to speak to you. Remember when Alpha Relle took you aside to talk to you?” At Derek’s nod, Stiles continued. “Albus took that chance to tell me the truth and apologized for flirting. It’s his go to when he’s nervous, flirting I mean. He was afraid you were going to punch him.”

“I thought about it for a second.”

“Just a second? Really?”

“Okay maybe longer than that.”

Stiles sighed before leaning his head over on to Derek’s shoulder. He reached forward to squeeze Derek’s hand for a moment. “You’re it for me, Derek. I don’t want anyone else.”

“Stiles…”

“Yeah, I know. I’m a sap.” Stiles leaned up, kissed Derek’s cheek, then sat up straight again as they finished making their way to the hotel. 

When they were in the elevator on the way up to the penthouse suite, Stiles sidled up to Derek’s side and lowered the collar of Derek’s shirt to lick up his neck. “Stiles, there are cameras in here.”

Stiles chuckled. “There are?” There was a quick spark in the air and Derek saw the camera light blink out. 

“Did you just use magic to take that out?”

“Mm, just for a minute or so.” Stiles began to nibble, and Derek groaned, finding himself giving in. “Come on Der, you afraid of a little PDA? No one can see anything right now.”

“You are so incorrigible.” Derek growled as Stiles pressed more against his front. 

“But you love it. You’ve had to be in control all night, Derek. Had to play the role of Alpha Hale to perfection. How about I make you a deal? When we get to our room, you give me control and I turn you into a puddle of sweet pleasure?”

“Stiles, you know you can—Fuck.” Derek groaned again, this time as Stiles bit down harder on Derek’s neck. “Tease. You know you can take control from me whenever you want to.”

The elevator stopped then and Stiles looked up at Derek, before he gave Derek a quick kiss and practically skipped out of the elevator. “I’m going to find the lube then! I have a lot of plans for you!”

Derek smirked. He was in love with a crazy guy, but Derek regretted absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and I hope to be posting more drabbles, as well as other stories (Both Sterek and Malec alike, and others) soon. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) Thanks again and much love!


End file.
